


Offerings

by Shadowplay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowplay/pseuds/Shadowplay
Summary: Mulder was dead, but he gets better and decides to pay Skinner a visit. Sk POV.





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Offerings by cdavis

Title: Offerings  
Author: cdavis  
Email address:   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: M/Sk  
Date: 04/25/01  
Website: http://cdavis.slashcity.tv  
Spoilers: DeadAlive  
Summary: Mulder was dead, but he gets better and decides to pay Skinner a visit. Sk POV.  
Disclaimers: The characters aren't mine. They belong to CC, FOX & 1013\.   
Notes: Thank you Xanthe, for betaing and encouragement above and beyond the call.

* * *

Offerings  
by cdavis

Here it is eleven fucking forty-five on a Friday night and someone is pounding at my door. It's not enough that I got home and de-holstered myself a mere two hours ago, now I've got to grab the damn gun again. I look out the peephole and it's too dark to see anything. Which means someone is standing right up against the door blocking the light. Which means someone has their face up against the door hoping I'll get a fish-lens view of their eyeball. Which means...it's got to be Mulder. 

It's odd. One would think that eyeballs wouldn't survive being buried for three months. Amazing where my mind goes when Mulder is concerned. I think I'd better open the door.

"Sir, I need your help."

I take a couple of steps back to clear the doorway since Mulder appears intent on coming in whether I ask him to or not. 

"With this."

"It's a jar of peanut butter," I inform him patiently. I can't be too hard on him; he has been dead for a while.

"I know, sir."

I watch Mulder's lips purse then thin out and I hope he isn't going to cry. I've had enough of Scully's weeping and if Mulder starts up I can't be held responsible for my actions.

"I...I can't open it."

Oooookay. So here he is, he's come all the way to Crystal City to have me twist the lid off a jar. Well, I'm no fool so I take it into the kitchen and set down on the counter and leave it there. If I opened it easily Mulder would just feel worse, and if it were stuck on too tight for a simple twist of the wrist then I would appear as pitiful as he is. And I don't think this is about peanut butter anyway. When I hunt him down I find he's made himself at home on my couch and he looks up at me with a big smile.

"Want to fuck?"

As a lawyer I have a deeply ingrained hatred for being the recipient of so general a question. Well, being a man, of course I want to fuck. But I think the question here is do I want to fuck Mulder? The truth is I don't know - I never thought I'd be given the opportunity. And...he has been dead for a while. 

I must have taken too much time sorting out exactly what I had been asked because Mulder's face composes itself and he seems to draw inward. That is too painful to watch so I sit down beside him on the couch.

Mulder peers at me myopically. Although his eyeballs did survive the ordeal his vision is as yet as weak as his grip and I find myself hoping he didn't drive himself here.

"I could blow you. You wouldn't even have to do anything. Well...hardly anything...."

I lean back and rest my arm across his shoulders and pull him over to sit resting against my side. I've been on my own for a while now and I can tell you that there are times when you'll do anything to be touched by another human being. Even take her to your bed, and that can be a big mistake especially if she's going to end up dead in the morning. Anyway, I can understand Mulder's offer. I wonder where this will lead. At least with Mulder we've gotten the dead part over with already.

"I couldn't get the top off the jelly, either."

He's a comfortable weight against me as he tilts his head to rub his scarred cheek against my shoulder. I find myself nuzzling the top of his head. His hair smells clean, like herbal shampoo. I remember the smell when we opened...better not go there.

"Was this just some ploy to get me to cook for you, Agent Mulder?"

"Fox."

"Oh. Well...umm...," Why couldn't he have a normal name? "Fox. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah. For so much."

I draw back and he shifts, looking up so I can see his face. I read the warning there - if I don't want my world to change I'd better toss him out right now. As if watching him being abducted by a UFO wasn't enough to shake my view of the universe - that makes me laugh.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not. I wouldn't." I don't know why I feel such a sense of relief when he settles back against me.

"I don't want to be alone."

"Neither do I." 

I think about changes and peanut butter and Mulder falls asleep. 

End

  
Archived: April 27, 2001 


End file.
